odaiba, i love you
by xxxxj
Summary: nine years after her departure from odaiba, mimi tachikawa is back as a fashion mogul and icon. tai reached his dreams of becoming a professional soccer player, and yamato rose to fame as a rockstar. as for the rest? you'll just have to find out. nothing is what it seems in this scandalous portrayal of the lives of those residing in odaiba, japan.


The model and fashion icon, Mimi Tachikawa, stood in front of her full length mirror as she carefully placed her turquoise earrings in her ears to complete her ensemble. The dirty blonde was dressed in a backless, floor-length dress with a black and white, wave-like pattern. Now at the age of 22, the former Digi-destined had developed into quite the beautiful woman. Besides a couple of long-weekend visits to Japan to visit her friends, Mimi had spent the past 9 years in the United States. Long story short, the princess of purity decided to drop out of school and pursue a career in modeling. Of course, her parents weren't the most pleased with this decision, but when did Mimi ever let her parents stop her?

Luckily for our favorite blonde bombshell, she was now standing in a beautiful gown that she designed, in an apartment she personally owned, and getting ready for the launch party for her new Japanese clothing line "M" for her brand "TACHIKAWA DESIGNS." She began to paint her lips a luscious shade of red, just as she heard a knock on her door.

X X X

"Well, don't you look handsome!" Sora Takenouchi exclaimed as she adjusted her boyfriend's tie. "You don't look so bad yourself," the successful 'Wolves' musician, Yamato Ishida, replied. Sora, who was used to seeing Yamato on stage, sweaty, shirtless, and hair everywhere, was quite impressed with his suit, tie, and slicked back hair ensemble. The petite, short-haired girl reached up to Yamato's cheek and gave him a swift kiss. "Tonight should be fun! I haven't seen Mimi in forever, and it sounds like this party is going to be quite a show!" She walked into her bathroom and adjusted the flower she had strategically placed in her hair. After her mother passed, Sora took it upon herself to take over her flower shop, which she enjoyed immensely. She was not a fashion mogul, rising musician, or professional soccer player like her closest friends, but she would not have it any other way. While Sora was putting the finishing touches on her make-up, Yamato was busy texting Mimi 'I really need to talk to you tonight.'

X X X

"Tai! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you until the party!" The professional soccer player smirked as he grabbed Mimi's waist, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "Well, hello to you too, beautiful." Tai let himself in, finding his way to Mimi's living room. Mimi shut the door behind her, not knowing what to expect. The last time the two saw each other, Tai had just won a soccer game in Los Angeles at the same time Mimi had a modeling shoot in the area. Tai wanted to impress his teammates by celebrating with a bunch of beautiful models, and considering Mimi was definitely into the party scene at the time, she was more than happy to help her friend out. What she didn't expect, however, was that she and the rising soccer star would end up sleeping together. "I brought champagne!" He said, with a stupid grin on his face. Mimi laughed, "You know, I'm pretty sure my party has an open bar," she said, teasing the boy. She grabbed two champagne flutes from her kitchen and set them on the coffee table. As Tai poured them each a glass, Mimi inquired, "So, what brings you here Mr. Yagami?" She sipped her champagne, flashing and intrigued look toward the man. He slid his hand up her leg through the slit of her dress, "What can I say? I missed you, Meems."

X X X

"Dude, there is going to be so many good-looking women at this party! You better not get too jealous, Kari," Daisuke said, sticking his tongue out at the aspiring photographer. "Oh, please," she responded, rolling her eyes and slipping her hand into Takeru's. "Yeah, Dai, like you could get a model to go home with you," Yolei ribbed the cocky goggle-head jokingly. The four were getting ready for Mimi's launch party in Kari and Yolei's dorm room at Odaiba University. "Do you think this party is going to be boring with a bunch of stuck up investors and snobs?" Takeru asked warily, scratching the back of his head. Being on the school's basketball team, he was more used to wearing his jersey out to triple keggers than parties with passed hors d'oeuvres and cocktail napkins. Kari sighed, "You promised you wouldn't complain and that you'd be a good sport!" "I know, I know," he responded, "but maybe I should just stay ba-" Kari cut him off, "Nope! Let's go guys!" She grabbed his hand and led their group through the dorm building and into their taxi. Takeru looked woeful the whole way.

X X X

The party was decadent, to say the least. It was being hosted at the Odaiba Institute of the Arts, and all of the stops were pulled. Open bar, waitresses dressed in Mimi's designs passing out delicious appetizers and glasses of champagne, displays of Mimi's designs everywhere, and an amazing up and coming musical duo that kept the music and atmosphere sophisticated and modern. There was only one thing missing: the belle of the ball. There was one attendant that was particularly concerned about Miss Tachikawa's whereabouts, and his name was Yamato Ishida. As his girlfriend caught up with a woman she had made a wedding bouquet for, the rising rockstar hurriedly punched into his phone 'Mimi, where are you? I can't wait any longer. I need to tell you how I feel." He hadn't seen Mimi in ages, but now that she was back, he had hope that there could be a chance between him and the girl he fell in love with so many years ago. She was no longer the damsel in distress that needed Yamato to rescue her, and that scared the hell out of him. He could not let her get away again.

X X X

After equally splitting the bottle of champagne and exchanging witty banter and playful digs at each other, Tai set his now empty champagne flute down, and Mimi followed suit. Tai, smirking, questioned, "So, are we both going to keep denying what we both clearly want?" Biting her lip, Mimi inquired, "And what would that be?" Tai reached over, wrapping his hand around Mimi's neck, pulling her closer. He kissed her neck slowly and passionately as she tilted her head back and let out a sigh. As he continued, the muscular soccer player pulled the model into a deep kiss, running hi hands over every inch of her body. She began to unbutton his shirt as he unzipped her dress. The two stood up in nothing but their undergarments, intensely kissing as they headed to Mimi's room. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her neck and biting her ear. He whispered, "Now do you know what we were denying?" Mimi smirked, wrapping her legs around his midsection as he hoisted her up against the wall, "I'm not denying anything anymore."

X X X

"Takeru, I just don't think this is working any more," Kari said, sadness unable to be masked in her voice. "Are you serious?" He said, devastation clear in his voice. "You had to have seen this coming… Ever since you became team captain, it's like you don't have any time for me anymore. I feel like we've drifted so far apart." Takeru stood there in shock, not quite able to wrap his head around the words coming out of the girl who was currently breaking his heart's mouth. "You're dedicated to your sport which I admire and you know that, but I just think we need to spend some time apart, and I hope you can respect that." Tears welled up in Kari's eyes as she kissed Takeru before walking away. With that, Takeru headed to the bar where he saw Yolei. Ordering a double shot, he looked at the girl and asked, "You knew, didn't you?" Yolei looked down guiltily and simply responded, "Yes."

X X X

An hour and a half late, Mimi finally made it to her party. This, of course, was not her plan, but given the night's earlier events, she couldn't really manage punctuality. Given the short period of time she had to tipsily put together a new ensemble for the party (considering Tai ripped her previous dress), Mimi was trying to pull off the thrown-together-effortless look. Luckily for her, she could pull off most anything, and her mess up-do, light make-up, and silver, low-cut mini with matching stilettos was well received. She snuck in the back to avoid any extra attention to her tardiness. Grabbing a cosmo from the bar, Mimi was greeted by an anxious-looking Yamato. "Yama! It's so great to see you!" She embraced her friend, beaming. "Is everything alright? You look like you are going to be sick!" He winced nervously. "Didn't you get my texts? We need to talk…" A confused look encompassed Mimi's face, "Alright, I'm listening. What's going on?" Yamato looked around, grabbed her hand, and said, "Not here." He started to lead her to the private, non-operating bar on the second floor.

X X X

"You know, Yolei, that dress really does look great on you!" Sora gushed, complimenting her friend. She wasn't always so expressive, but she also did not normally drink. "Thanks! It's actually one of Mimi's designs. Funny thing is, a few people have come up to me saying 'Mimi, when did you dye your hair!?'" The two girls giggled. It was no secret that Yolei idolized Mimi, so being mistaken for her gave her confidence quite the boost. "I suppose they assumed Mimi decided to start wearing glasses overnight too!" Yolei laughed, "Hey, these glasses are sexy-nerd chic." Yolei attempted a sexy pose, and the two burst out in laughter. Catching her breath, Yolei become a bit more serious. "So, apparently Kari went through with breaking up with Takeru." Sora's jaw dropped, "What?! Poor TK!" She knew the two had been together just as long as she and Yamato had been. Ending that type of relationship could not have been easy on the guy. As the two spoke, Takeru had made his way to the roof for some fresh air and the company of a bottle he managed to smuggle up from behind the bar. "I know," Yolei stated, looking worried. Perking up, she pointed across the room. "Hey! Isn't that Mimi walking upstairs with Yamato!?" The eager Mimi-fangirl looked to Sora for confirmation. Sora excitedly said, "Yeah it is! We have to go and say hi!" The two started to make their way through the bustling crowd and to the second floor.

X X X

Had Yamato known what his brother was going through, he would have been by his side in a second. However, this was not the case, and he was currently focused on a certain leggy blonde. "What on earth is going on, Yamato?! You're freaking me out," Mimi said, as she carefully observed the clearly nervous man who was still holding her hands. He had performed in front of crowds of hundres of people, and by the way he was acting, Mimi thought he was about to confess to murder. The singer finally looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Mimi, ever since you left I have not been able to get you out of my mind. It broke my heart when you told us you were moving, and you're short few visits over the years only made it harder for me to get over you. And the truth is, I'm still not. You're the only one I've ever really wanted, and that is not going to change any time soon." Yamato spoke with passion and sincerity, and his eye contact with Mimi never broke. Mimi was scrambling to find the words to respond to such an unsuspected confession, but before she could, Yamato pulled the petite blonde up against his chest and finally did something that he had been waiting to do for quite some time now. He kissed her. Unfortunately for Sora, she and Yolei were right around the corner, within earshot enough to catch the end of Yamato's declaration, and came just in time to witness a kiss that devastated her.

X X X

Sora's eyes widened in shock, and she immediately pulled Yolei out of the second floor bar before Yamato or Mimi could see that they saw what the two of them were up to. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Sora reeled around frantically. "What the hell was that?! Yolei, please tell me I'm dreaming or too drunk or something and that I did not see what I think I saw." Yolei, dumbfounded by what they just witnessed, could not conjure up any response. Sora started tearing up, grabbing two flutes of champagne from a passing waitress' tray and downed them both, pushing the empty glasses into Yolei's hands, "Please take care of those," Sora said as calmly as possible, trying to compose herself, "Excuse me while I step outside, I need to get some fresh air." And with that, she headed to the roof.

X X X

Mimi's mind went blank. What had just happened? Pulling herself away from Yamato, she cried, "Yamato! This cannot happen!" She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her, "What do you mean it can't? You're back now, we can make it work!" Mimi pulled away again, angrily, "No! Before I left, I told you how I felt, and you just stood there without a response and ran straight to Sora after I left. " Her heels clicked against the floor rapidly as she made her way across the room. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, "I was scared you were leaving, and I made a mistake!" Mimi spun around, anger enveloping her face, "Yamato, Sora is my best friend, and you are her boyfriend. Please compose yourself and go find your girlfriend." She was halfway out the door when she turned around and said, "Besides, I'm with Tai now." She exited the room, leaving Yamato speechless and devastated.

X X X

"Tai?" Mimi exclaimed, tapping a bushy, brown-haired man on the shoulder. Daisuke turned around, beaming, "Nope! But it's your lucky day, pretty lady! The Daisuke-express is here to cater to your needs!" He winked at her obnoxiously, and she ignored his attempt at a pick-up line. "Have you seen Tai? It's important." Out of nowhere, Kari appeared and gave Mimi a big hug. "Mimi! It's so great to see you, this party is fabulous!" The young girl grinned, pointing toward the bottle service tables, "Tai's over there with one of his teammates, they just got here." Mimi squeezed Kari's shoulder, "Thank you, sweetie. It really is great to see you too. You look so grown-up!" Kari giggled as Mimi made her way to Tai's table. Kari turned to Daisuke, "You know, if you stopped hitting on anyone with two legs and a pulse, I might actually give you a chance." Daisuke smirked, "Oh really?" He pulled the girl next to him at the bar, "Well, let me buy you a drink, beautiful."

X X X

Pacing back and forth on the rooftop, Sora had no idea what to do next. She had just walked in on her best friend and the man she was pretty sure she was in love with sneaking around and fondling each other behind her back. Who could she even trust anymore? Just then, she heard someone on the other side of the rooftop. "Hello?" She peered around, noticing Takeru leaned up against the ledge of the roof, a half-empty bottle of liquor in his hand. "Takeru!?" Sora raced over to the boy, "Do you know what I just walked in on your sleazy brother doing!? He was-" Takeru cut her off, words slurred, "Let me guess… Mimi?" Sora grabbed the bottle from him taking a pull, "You knew? Has this been something that's been going on behind my back!?" Takeru took the bottle back, taking a swig, "I don't know. Yamato always starts acting strange when he's around her or hears her name." Takeru was, afterall, Yamato's brother. He knew him better than anyone. Sora began to cry, and Takeru embraced the girl. "I never thought he treated you right, Sor." She looked up at him, tearfully, "How do you think I should be treated?" She was drunk, she was sad, she was desperate, and she barely knew what she was saying. Takeru tilted her chin to his mouth, "Like this." He pressed his lips against Sora's, and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her tongue into his mouth. The tongue wrestling continued and increasingly became more heated.

X X X

Mimi, in her tupical not-feeling-in-control, bossy manner, grabbed Tai's arm and said, "Okay, time to go, come on." She was clearly trying to get out of the party as soon as possible. She wouldn't even know how to react if she saw Sora. "Whoa whoa whoa, babe!" Tai said jokingly, "We just got here, and no pretty girl has come to talk to Yuki over here yet!" The hunky soccer player gave a muscular wave to Mimi. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Give me a second." Mimi scanned the bar looking for a familiar face. Spotting Yolei, Mimi thought 'perfect.' "Yolei! You're coming with me!" The girl looked confused, "Going where? Your party isn't even over yet!" Mimi sighed, "I know, but it's kind of lame. Plus, I have two good-looking soccer players who want to impress us!" Yolei's interest peaked, "Well, where are we going with them?" Mimi smiled, "My apartment!" Mimi snatched Yolei's glasses and put them in her clutch, "You don't need these. Now let's go get a cab and our knights in shining armor!" Yolei was ecstatic. She adored Mimi, and she picked her to be a wing girl? How amazing! And now she could get some decorating ideas from seeing Mimi's place. This was shaping up to be a very exciting night.

X X X

Yamato ditched the party and headed to a bar he used to perform at when his group was still called "The Teenage Wolves." He ditched his sports coat for a tank top, and ordered his favorite beer on tap. Tonight did not work out the way he wanted to. He made a huge mistake thinking Mimi would still want him all of these years later. And he couldn't forget about Sora. How was he ever going to explain this to her? He was positive Mimi already told her what happened. Yamato downed his beer, ordering another. All he could do now was drown his pain.


End file.
